


snapped

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [15]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Apollo Being a Jerk (Lore Olympus), Between Rage and Serenity, Chronal Disassociation, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, Helplessness, Internal Conflict, Not Beta Read, Tears, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: previously in Intertwined Destiny:Apollo approached Persephone at Olympus University, confronting her about the tabloid publication.  Persephone attempted to dismiss him, but Apollo challenged her, which led to a grand display of her powers in an attempt to ward off his advances.  Cerberus came to her aid as well.  Angry at her rejection, Apollo confided in his sister at what happened.  As a result, he, Artemis and Demeter trapped Persephone for an intervention due to her different behavior after spending time in the underworld.  She was cornered, and had no choice but to defend herself.  A myriad of emotions ran rampant in Persephone's mind and heart that day, unaddressed.  When she felt completely helpless, she summoned Hades, who professed his loved for her and at her request, whisked her away to the underworld.  She has not spoken with Artemis since.That was four months ago.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Intertwined Destiny [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467226
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179





	snapped

**Author's Note:**

> contrary to popular belief, here's a chapter without smut or gratuitous fluids. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

The roar of the engine always seemed to calm Persephone. She could pick any of Hades’ vehicles that she wished to use for her daily commute to Olympus University, but the heavy engine was always her favorite. The rumble of the motor, the throttle of the gas pedal, the pull of the tires; it was always an adventure to take her daily drive.   
  
The semester was almost over, and she would have her collegiate degree upon completion. In the several months since Minthe had stormed their front lawn, Hades had done everything possible to ensure that Persephone knew she was loved and cared for. The typically very cold and stoic king was alive with affection and admiration for his lover. He was more than grateful that she chose to forgive him, and constantly reminded Persephone as to exactly how he felt towards her. Love notes on the mirror in the morning. Sweet nothings sent by text or voicemail during the day. Diving on her with hugs and kisses in the evening. Honoring her in virtually every way that he could. She brightened the darkest areas of his life, and she changed him more than she comprehended. Without even realizing it, Persephone was changed as well; Hades treated her as his equal in all things, if not elevating her higher. Be it a decision he was deliberating on, a second opinion for rendering judgement to shades, or even selecting what would be for dinner; Persephone was involved, seen, and heard by him. She felt strong, confident; independent yet submissive to his lead, and determined to make a better life for herself, with him at her side.   
  
Lost in her own thoughts, Persephone arrived at Olympus University before she realized. The pleasurable drive seemed to be quicker than usual, even with Persephone driving the speed limit. The transition from the dark skies of the Underworld to the bright sunny day of Olympus typically was a sight to behold; Persephone didn’t even take notice this time around. Parking in the student garage, Persephone gathered her bags and books to head into her daily classes. The weather was cooler in Olympus; though on par for the Underworld, it was mid-autumn in the mortal realm and Olympus, causing for a slightly different change in attire. Her hair was pulled up in two space buns at the top of her head, with bangs that let her big, pink eyes peek through. She wore a simple black sweater dress with puffy sleeves and a scalloped collar that showed the tiniest bit of her cleavage, covered by a large blue scarf to keep warm. Her attire was completed with grey leggings and black boots. Much of her wardrobe she abandoned when she left Artemis’ house those months ago, after the intervention. She had not seen Artemis since that day. Occasionally she wondered how her friend was doing; if she could even call her a friend anymore with how things ended. Persephone was grateful to have Hecate as a confidante and reveled in every moment spent with Hades. But she did miss Artemis and made a mental note to herself to reach out when she had a free point in time.  
  
Her classes were still a breeze. Living with Hades, he served as an infinite resource for Ancient History, and she was armed with a binder full of notes from their weekly study sessions. Biology was never any trouble with her experience tending to the arrival of spring every season. And she had mastered Computer Technology with Hecate’s aid as well. Persephone felt accomplished with her studies and maintained the highest markings in class as a result of it. There were some students that still did their best to avoid any kind of interaction with Persephone due to the disastrous events with Apollo. Though no one was harmed, and Persephone repaired any damage to the courtyard, the display of her dreadful, awesome power was still too much for some. Others marveled in her abilities, delighted that someone stood up to Apollo. However, Persephone found herself alone most of the time when she was at class. At first it was lonely, but she grew to understand that she could never truly change the feelings of others. She was used to it, since the Underworld was her true home.  
  
Gathering her assignments and books, Persephone headed through the courtyard to depart for the day. Her classes had ended early, and she was looking forward to having a little free time of her own before departing for the underworld. As she crossed the courtyard, she saw a familiar violet goddess with black hair, donning an off-shoulder sweatshirt with jeans and fluffy boots.  
  
“Artemis?” Persephone asked.  
“Hi Persephone,” Artemis answered.  
  
Persephone maintained her distance. Artemis clutched the hem of her sweatshirt and twisted it, nervously.   
  
“You’ve been done with university for years, Artemis… what are you doing here?”  
“I was hoping that I could catch you. It’s.. It’s been about four months since you’ve left. The house is quiet without you.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Persephone replied, with an unenthused tone.  
Artemis sighed.   
“No… I should be the one who is sorry, Perse… I… I said some… some really terrible things, and I should not have treated you the way that I did. You didn’t deserve that.”  
Persephone’s face softened. Artemis smiled, and inched closer to Persephone. She extended her arms for a hug, and Persephone welcomed her embrace. Artemis was warm and smelled like the woods; crisp and sharp with notes of pine and a little bit of jasmine.  
“Thank you, Artemis; I forgive you. I just… I just kind of moved on after that day.”  
A slight ping tugged at Persephone’s heart, remembering the hurt that she felt during the intervention. She quickly dismissed it.  
“I really missed you, friend,” Artemis whimpered, trying to keep her tears from falling.  
“I missed you too, friend.”  
“Do you… do you like the underworld?” Artemis inquired.  
“I absolutely love it!” Persephone was practically glowing. “It’s nothing like the rumors or the stories. It’s beautiful; the stars are out almost every night with vibrant, neon lights on all of the buildings. It’s just as busy as Olympus, but on the opposite end of the realms. There’s satyrs and centaurs and daemons and nymphs just like up here.”  
“And… how is Hades?”  
“He’s amazing, Artie,” Persephone responded. “I’ve never been happier. He literally bends over backwards just to say how much he loves me, every single day. Once a week he’ll help me with studying for ancient history, because you know, he… he _lived_ most of what we read about. His office has all of these nifty scrolls and ancient texts and he is such a good king. OH! And Cerberus is just a big ol’ puppy; he’s only scary when he defends the border, or me. But Hades… He’s so fair and wise … he’s a great ruler, and he treats me so well on top of all of the things he has to do.”  
Artemis smiled.   
“You know, I can say that I believe you, Perse. I really do. I had my doubts about him in the past but that day, he came in ready to kill, just for you. I’m glad you’re happy.”  
“Thank you, Artemis. That means a lot coming from you.”  
“No thanks necessary, pal... Hey, I was wondering; would you maybe like to come back to the house to get the rest of your things? I packed them away for you and they’re safe. I’m not… I’m not trying to get rid of them, but maybe we can catch up over some tea?”  
Persephone thought to herself for a moment.  
“I don’t mind; I think that would be fine.”  
  
Persephone then hugged her friend again, packed her textbooks and belongings in the front seat of the sports car, preparing to follow Artemis to her home.  
  


* * *

  
  
The two were laughing and joking as if it were old times, before Persephone left the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood. Persephone’s car was filled with several boxes and bags, and she and Artemis were curled up on the couch watching sitcoms, drinking tea, almost as if no time had passed between visits.   
  
“I thought that he bent over backwards every day! You mean you two have actually fought?” Artemis speculated.  
“I wouldn’t say that it was a full-fledged fight, but it was something,” Persephone explained, chuckling. “So, there I was, at the front door, and she’s wearing these gods awful windbreaker pants, just pitiful. She keeps demanding to talk to Hades, and Cerberus was going to eat her, I swear. Next thing I know, she tells me about the nasty things she used to Hades, and I lost it! I mean… bitch! How dare you come to our house and say such horrible things; wondering why you got left behind!”  
“What happened next?”  
“I had her strung in the air first, and then I pinned her to the ground. Cerberus was about to maul her, and Hades called him off. He fired her, told her to leave and never come back, and that I wasn’t nearly as nice as he was.”  
“You sound… you sound like you can be kind of dreadful.”  
Persephone paused, before taking another sip of tea. Another flashback to the intervention, with her hand and vines wrapped around Apollo’s throat. Screaming at her mother who tried to attack Hades. Blinking rapidly, she willed that thought away.  
“I have a better control of my powers; probably stronger than I ever have been,” she sighed. “I hope to Gaia that I never have to harm another person, but Minthe? She deserved it. Even Hades himself said so.”  
Artemis laughed. “Remind me to never, ever piss you off, ever again,” she giggled.  
  
A slam of the kitchen door alarmed the both of them. Standing in the foyer, Apollo froze in place.   
  
Persephone eyed him cautiously. A red vine immediately began to trickle from her space buns, crawling down her temple.  
“Persephone, I…. I don’t want any trouble,” he stammered.  
“I’m not interested in a damn thing you want,” she scoffed. Her eyes glossed over, crimson in hue. The tea that she held in hand began to steam, almost as if it were to begin boiling.  
“I don’t mean any harm, Persephone… I just came to get a few things that I left before I head to the mortal realm… I … I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
Artemis’ face was stoic, and unbothered by her brother’s presence. Red vines encircled Persephone, from her head in the form of a crown, to spiky thorns that protected her arms and legs. Her hair grew from the space buns, cascading down her shoulders and back. She didn’t move at all, but her vines weaved gradually, cautiously, arming her for what was to come.  
“Brother, you had best take leave, and quickly,” Artemis scolded.   
“Right… I …. Persephone, I … I’m sorry. For everything. You don’t have to forgive me. But I wanted you to know.”  
  
Apollo swiftly grabbed his items from a shelf and exited as quickly as he came. Persephone still sat in silence, unwavering.  
“Persephone, I am so sorry,” Artemis blurted. “I had no clue that he was going to be here today; I wouldn’t have invited you here if I did...”  
A single tear escaped from Persephone’s eye, slipping down her cheek and landing on her knee. The slight contact of the saline droplet was enough to jar her from her disassociated state. Her sclera’s resumed their white coloring, and some of the vines receded into her hair.  
“I need to go now,” Persephone whispered.  
“He really means it, Persephone,” Artemis argued. “You weren’t the only one that he overstepped boundaries with, and it’s… it’s really disgusting. I’m so… so sorry.”  
“You don’t have to apologize for his actions.”   
Persephone’s voice was hoarse. The thorns of her vines retracted, but the twigs and branches still remained encircled around her arms.   
“Artemis, thank you for having me today.”  
“Of course!” Artemis avowed, reaching to take one of Persephone’s hands. A vine quickly clasped around her wrist, warning Artemis not to push further.  
“Will you keep in touch, Persephone?”  
Persephone’s eyes were empty, recalling the discomfort, pain and rage that Apollo had caused those months ago. The hollow feeling of helplessness, the vitriol in her mother’s words… the grip of anguish before she chose to defend herself. And through it all, Hades was there for her. The day in the courtyard, Cerberus came to her aid. The day of the intervention, Hades was ready to kill Apollo.   
She needed to get to Hades, before she came apart right there in Artemis’ house.  
“I …. I think I will keep in touch,” she choked, trying to hold back her tears. “But I really, _really_ need to go.”  
Persephone stood to her feet and quietly padded across the carpet, to the front door. Clutching it, she recalled the intervention; the hurt that she endured. Twisting the knob languidly, she let herself out and flew to the car, where she revved the engine and peeled out of the driveway like a shade racing out of Tartarus for freedom.  
The roar of the engine was not enough to clear her mind. She drove on her route to the underworld as she always did, but it was virtually on an autonomous level; so many bad memories and feelings were swirling in her head. Persephone never truly addressed the tumultuous feelings that she abandoned on that fateful day when she demanded for Hades to take her home. She didn’t know how to cope with those emotions, and though closure was mostly granted with apologies from Apollo for his involvement, and making amends with Artemis, it still felt like something was wrong. Her crown of thorns stayed, vines twisted around her arms and midsection, and her hair was beginning to spill over her shoulders and median of the vehicle, into the passenger seat.  
  
Rolling into the garage at the mansion, Persephone sat blankly, with the car idling in park. She wrapped her arms around herself, as tears began to spill down her cheeks, replaying the misery and torment from months. The despicable words shouted from her mother. The smothering she endured as an adolescent. Being told that she wasn’t good enough. Apollo demanding to be her significant other, disrespecting Hades. Being called a sugar-baby. Artemis’ disbelief and defense of her guilty brother. All of this fury and anguish that she had locked away came back to the forefront of her mind as if it were attached to a rubber band, pulled as taut as it could be before snapping back.   
  
The drivers’ door opened gently, and Hades’ arm reached over to push the stop button on the ignition, cutting the engine. Wearing nothing but pajamas, he was waiting for Persephone to arrive, and grew worried when he felt her presence, and no movement thereafter. He timidly reached over to unbuckle Persephone’s seatbelt, and benevolently removed her hair from the passenger seat. Caressing the backs of her hands, he softly pulled them from her arms and sat them in her lap, then carefully took her dainty feet from underneath the dashboard, pulling her legs to set her shoes on the ground. Persephone was limp, like a ragdoll. She did not resist Hades’ movements, nor did she respond. Holding her hand, a hazy blue glow radiated from his palm as he read her emotions, looking into her mind and heart to discern what had transpired. It took some time, but she finally allowed him to enter, with a faint pink glow sparking from her fingers. Her vines finally retracted fully, as Hades winced briefly, understanding the agony that Persephone was enduring in her disassociated state. Caressing her face, he leaned forward to cup her face, with tears in his eyes. She blinked a few times, still not moving, but recognizing that he was there.   
Tugging her by her hands, he pulled her to stand, and then scooped her into his arms as he gave the door a light kick to shut it. Hades carried Persephone through the garage and into the living room, where he had a cup of tea ready for her. Cerberus followed, giving a whine at seeing his pink master so sad and sullen.   
“I know, friend,” he fretted. “Just let her know that you’re there for her; that’s all that we can do right now.”  
  
He gingerly set Persephone on the chaise, pulling her hair away from her shoulders. Slowly, he drew the red thorns out of her scalp, and began to comb and brush her long magenta locks. Cerberus sat his head in her lap, giving gentle whines and lapping tenderly at her hands. As Hades began to braid the long tendrils, a small blue rose grew from her temple, before withering away.   
“Hades?” she whispered.  
“Yes, sweetness?” he answered, finishing her braid and taking a seat next to her.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you always, darling; from the skies of Olympus to the deepest fires of Tartarus; I love you more than you possibly could know.  
  
Persephone turned to him, eyes still brimming with tears, and crashed into his chest, sobbing. She wailed, audibly releasing every bit of hurt and sorrow that she never knew she was holding in. Hades held her, squeezing her tightly, as she wept. Her shoulders heaved, and her tears had soaked through a spot on his shirt. Sympathetically, he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as she cried. He said nothing further but hoped with his heart that she understood that she was safe within his arms.  
  


© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> have some filler that is necessary for plot and tying up loose ends. trying my hand at invoking some feels. let me know how i'm doing. thank you for your hits, kudos and comments.


End file.
